


Kuji

by ame_no_itteki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Gen, Kinda AU, M/M, OOC, and future shonai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_no_itteki/pseuds/ame_no_itteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When coming home late, Kise unexpectedly stumbled upon another side of his teammates. Just what the Generation of Miracles actually is? They are actually saving people? Helping those in need?<br/>“B-but you’re not a human being. You’re all basketball monster, aren’t you?”<br/>“Idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuji

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing Kurobasu fic! Hope I do it right. My friend recently got me into the manga and I’ve become obsessed! I haven’t finished reading the manga yet so I apologize if there is any mistake regarding the grammar, the storyline, and/or the characters. It has been quite a long time since I last wrote anything, so please tell me if anyone find something weird in this. This story is kind of AU and takes place in Teikou era, maybe after the Tip Off but before Kise becomes a regular. I think that’s it. For now, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: kinda AU, most likely bad grammar, OOC, and (possibly) future shonai

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Prologue**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_The moonlit shines like a lake of silver._

_Under its light, the entire outlook of man undergoes a transformation._

 

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

The long shadows of the evening had long dissolved into the gathering darkness of the nighttime. Replacing its counterpart’s dazzling light and unbearable hotness, the soft glow of the moon brought a pleasantly cool air and sense of calmness. As the night got darker and deeper, the world seemed to be singing a lullaby of secrecy and slumber, of awareness and ignorance that made most people struggled to fight the urge to sleep wherever they were.

 

Kise was no exception.

 

Holding back a yawn, the blond groaned as he worked the kink of his body. He was dead tired and in great need of warm bath and fluffy bed so badly! It was fortunate that he didn’t have any photo shoot scheduled today. Practice had been exceptionally hard lately. He had actually wanted to go home as soon as possible if not for the usual bunch of regulars suddenly invited him to eating ice cream together. Although ‘invite’ might not entirely be appropriate, seeing as a certain dark-skinned Ace had dragged him to the convenience store despite his much protest. The others had of course simply trailing after them like usual. The model-slash-basketball player sighed. Against his better judgment, he had slowly become used to the regulars' antics, even though he still didn’t know why they chose him of all people to hang out with.

 

Oh well, it wasn’t like he was complaining anyway.

 

Taking a look at his phone, he cursed as he realized how late it was. Who knows that eating popsicles could take so long?

 

Hurrying his steps, Kise reached his neighborhood in record speed. The street was quiet, devoid of its usual buzz. It felt hollow and the flickering street lamp was not helping either. His ears perked up as he caught a strange sound from one of the alleyways. Curious, the golden haired boy doubled back and peered cautiously at the opening. He was hiding behind a strategically placed lamppost, hoping to avoid being detected by whoever was making the ruckus. After all, it’d be bad for his reputation if he was caught in something unpleasant like robbery or gang activity.

 

Kise breathed a sigh of relief as he took a glimpse of light blue color he had become so familiar with. Upon closer inspection, he could also see dark blue and green head accompanying the light blue one.

 

Kurokocchi, Aominechhi, and Midorimacchi.

 

He opened his mouth to call out to his teammates as he realized that the trio was currently surrounding something. A white hulking figure of something. It made a small, pitiful sound that raised goosebumps on his neck.

 

What the hell was that?

 

“Oi, quit it! Like we would fall for your trick bitch!” came a boisterous voice of certain Ace followed by sound of harsh kick.

 

 

Bitch? It, _she_ was a human? Then what Aominechhi and everyone were doing surrounding a helpless and weak woman at this time of the night?

 

Instead of quitting down, the white mass- _woman_ released a high pitched cries that nearly busted the eardrums of the existing males.

 

“Damn, Tetsu, do something about her!”

 

“We wouldn’t be caught in this predicament if Aomine-kun didn’t open his big mouth.” came a monotonous reply from his shadow, “And Midorima-kun is taking care of it as we speak.”

 

Sure enough the shooting guard was currently performing a series of complex hand gestures followed by a string of unrecognizable words.

_Bind_.

_Rin_ _._ _Pyō. Tō. Sha. Kai._ _Jin. Retsu. Zai_ _._ _Zen._

_Celestial soldiers, all arrange yourself and proceed forward._

 

From his position, a certain copycat was frowning deeply, confused, as he failed to understand what was happening before.

 

What was Midorimachhi doing? And what with those slips of paper?

 

His wondering was cut off when a strange green glow emitted from the ground followed by rusty chains shout out of nowhere and wrapped around the woman.

 

The woman (if it still could be considered as human anyway) screamed as the light became blinding and the chains tightened painfully around her forms.

 

Kise watched, horrified, as his teammates didn’t even blink as she-it gave one last shriek before completely disappearing into nothingness. Aomine even grinned and waved cheerfully while watching it happened!

 

“Heh, she only need a simple Kuji. What a waste. Here I thought that it’d be a challenge. There was no need for three of us to banish that Kagibari Woman.”

 

Midorima pushed up the bridge of his glasses in silence, “Actually it was a solo mission Akashi assigned to me. You are the one stupid enough to meddle in my affair.”

 

“Whatever, four eyes.” The dark-skinned teenager shouldered his backpack and began walking to the opposite direction, “You can take care of the rest then. Let’s go, Tetsu.”

 

When the Ace didn’t hear an accompanying footsteps behind him, he turned to see that his shadow was nowhere to be found.

 

Aomine groaned.

 

Where did Kuroko go again?

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

 

Akashichhi is also involved in this? And what did Aominecchi mean by ‘banish’? Did they kill—

 

“Hello, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise jumped in fright as he heard a voice suddenly came up behind him.

 

“ _Ku-kurokocchi!”_

 

How did he managed to get past him anyway? He was standing beside Aominecchi moments ago...

 

“What are you doing here, Kise-kun? I thought you told us you were going home.”

 

Looking away from the pointed blank look his instructor was giving him, the blond scratched the back of his head in nervousness, “Ah, I-I’m just passing through. This is the shortcut to my apartmentsssuuu...”

When the two of them stood face to face in silence, Kuroko wore his usual blank face, making the situation all the more impending since Kise couldn't tell what the other teen was thinking.

Kise began to sweat purposely as the smaller male didn’t avert his gaze from him. Honestly, Kuroko could be scary sometimes, especially with that straight, deadpan expression of his! “Then why did you stop here, Kise-kun? Did you find something interesting?”

 

“Y-Nno, I didn’t.” the taller male answered quickly, purposely avoiding meeting the blunette’s eyes. “I thought I saw a wo—err, a cat, yes, a cat going here so I just followed it.”

 

Kise was praying silently that his instructor would buy it, but Kuroko’s expression remained as blank as ever, not showing any signs of believing or even doubting his excuse.

 

“Oi, Tetsu, there you are. Huh, Kise? What are you doing here?”

 

“Aa-Aominecchi! Midorimacchi!” The model squeaked, getting more nervous as the two taller males walked in their direction and effectively closed his means of escape.

 

The dark-skinned teen slung his arm over the blond with a grin, “Yo. What’s with that face? Did you just see a ghost or something?”

 

“Kise-kun just said that he saw a ‘wo—cat’ here.”

 

Kise could almost feel the moment Aomine’s grin turned feral and his grip tightened ever so slightly, “Heee... You see that huh?”

 

Pushing up his glasses, Midorima looked pointedly at the nervous golden-haired male even as he addressed his fellow regulars, “Unlike that idiot, you should know better than letting someone witness our activity, Kuroko.”

 

The blunette gave an almost imperceptible nod, “My apologies, Midorima-kun.”

 

“I have to submit a report about this later.” The bespectacled male pinched the bridge of his nose against the incoming headache.

 

“Now—”

 

Involuntarily Kise flinched as a glare was sent at his way.

 

“—what should we do about him?”

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**End of Prologue**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Author's Note:**

> Annnddddd…the prologue is done. Getting confused anyone? I hope not. My muse forced me to write and get it done as quickly as possible. Meany muse. Something doesn’t feel right with this chapter, but I don’t know. I may revise it in the future; for now, I would like to know your opinion about this story. Do you like it? No? Please tell me in your review! Looking forward to hear what you think~ I will continue if many people are interested in this.  
> Thank You! (^.^)/


End file.
